


Small town

by orphan_account



Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gay, Waffle House, theatre nerds, thespians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where the newsies all live in a small town and naturally find themselves naturally migrating together because they're all lgbt. I live in a small town, its a thing even if people don't know they're gay yet we all just kinda flock together.Anyway, the group are all thespians and go to their local waffle house after closing night of their musical.
Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Small town

It was tradition to go to waffle house after closing night. No, not tradition, it was a law. It was the only 24 hour restaurant open in their town so they didn't have many options other than to go to the Delancey's party. But that wasn't really an option. See, their theatre group was split in two; the gays, and the straight kids who really needed extra credit. I'm sure you can guess which group the newsies were. 

They were all sitting at that one really tall table that seems to be in every fast food place, most of them sharing seats. They had already ordered and gotten their food but they were mostly just picking at it while shouting about whatever the topic at hand happened to be. There was at least six conversations going on at the same time and everybody seemed to be included in at least three. Everybody except for Albert.

Al had a tendency to listen in on all the conversations but rarely put in his two cents unless someone asked him specifically. Tonight, he was sitting at the end of the table, sharing a seat with Race. Race would ask his opinion on whatever argument he was having with Spot at the time every few minutes but other than that, he was generally too caught up in his conversations to notice anything Al was doing. Not that he minded.

Very quickly, Albert got bored of Races arguing and tuned into the story Jack was telling at the other end of the table, something about a horse, that had captured most all of the group attention. As the story ended, somebody brought up the topic of next years musical.

Most of the group were grade 11, but there were a few grade 10s including, Elmer, Henry, Buttons, Smalls, and Jojo. Katherine and Sarah were grade 12, so they'd be gone by next year.

The newsies began placing bets on what musical they thought they'd do in the fall, including Mamma Mia, Suessical and Shrek the Musical. At one point, when asked what musical Al wanted to do, the table got weirdly quiet. Al didn't bother questioning it but shrugged and said,

"I'd be fun to do Falsettos," This was apparently a good answer as the restaurant erupted in excitement at the prospect of doing a gay musical. They all knew it wouls never happen because, well, they lived in a small, conservative town. But they marvelled in the thought nonetheless.

Albert loved nights like these, where they could be loud and proud and have fun, without worrying about what everyone else thought. Albert was so ready to get out of the godforsaken town he was born in and even more ready to move to new york with his friends like they'd always planned.

If only that was actually a possibility instead of a dream. If only.


End file.
